Pris en otage
by Karine-F
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Cal et Gillian sont pris en otage ?
1. Chapter 1

Gillian sortait ce matin là de chez elle, toujours à la même heure. Elle pensait à Lightman, au groupe, à son travail. Pour une fois, la jeune femme était sereine et partait tranquillement travailler en se demandant ce que la journée lui proposerait.

Elle avait ses clés en mains et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portiére de sa voiture lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Un mouchoir y été plaqué et, avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de se debattre, sa vue se troubla et elle tomba dans les bras de son ravisseur.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Gillian se reveilla, elle avait une migraine qui lui tapait sur les tempes. Avec difficultés, elle entreouvrit les yeux, mais tout était flou. Elle avait la gorge séche, et n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Gillian voulut se relevait mais elle s'aperçue qu'elle était pieds et poings liés à une chaise. Elle était encore sonnée, mais réalisa qu'il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« Salut ma jolie.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? lui répondit-elle avec une voix fatiguée.

_ Ne t'inquiéte pas, on viens de me dire qu'on avait reussi à capturer ton copain. Vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fait vous deux.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? »

Le portable de l'homme qui était cagoulé se mit à retentir.

« Ouais c'est moi… vous l'avez ? Ah bien. Vous vous occupez de lui ? … Ok j'arrive. »

Après avoir raccroché l'homme quitta la piéce sans un mot. Gillian quand à elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Est-ce que cet homme parlait de Cal ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle inconsciente ? Les questions se bousculaient sans avoir de réponses. Et le lieu où elle se trouvait ne faisait que décupler sa terreur. Après avoir ouvert les yeux, elle avait découvert une piéce quasi sans lumiére, insalubre et froide. Une fuite d'eau se faisait entendre, des gouttes tombaient réguliérement au fond de la petite piéce, formant une flaque. Elle semblait être dans une ville cave ou un bunker ou encore, un vieux batiment abandonné. A vrai dire, elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était, quel jour, quelle heure, et pourquoi elle se trouvait ici. Et pourtant, toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Cal. Sa terreur n'était plus à présent destinée à elle, mais à lui. Elle n'avait encore rien eu, elle avait été juste endormie et avait des bleus. Mais Cal lui… avait le don d'enerver tout le monde et avait aussi celui de se mettre dans de beaux draps.

Gillian reflechissait à l'allure des gouttes d'eau qui tombait. Depuis combien de temps ? 5 minutes, 10 minutes, une heure peut-être plus. Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'était rythmé que par cette eau et les battements de son cœur qui atteignaient une vitesse extréme lorsqu'un cri d'homme se faisait entendre dans les couloirs. Une larme coula sur son visage. Elle était si incapable face à la situation qu'elle bouillonnait. Elle avait envie de se détacher, quitte à s'en déboiter les poignets, de défoncer la porte, de trouver Cal et de déglinguer cet homme qu'elle avait vu. A vrai dire, Gillian commençait peu à peu à enrager. La terreur faisait place à la haine. Haine face à cette situation dont elle n'était pas maitresse, face à l'incompréhension, face à cet homme qui lui parraissait si insensible. Elle ne maitrisait plus ses émotions et commençait à paniquer lorsque la porte se réouvra. Un autre homme cagoulé, un peu plus costaud que le précédent lui fit face. Elle enmagazina toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait dans son regard, mais l'homme ne lui adressa pas un mot. Il l'a detacha de la chaise et la conduisit fermement vers une piéce adjacente. Gillian tentait par tout les moyens de se débattre, mais l'homme avait une sacré poigne et ne lui laisser d'autre possibilités que de marcher. Il la jeta comme si elle n'était qu'un sac poubelle au sol où elle s'écrasa non sans mal. Lorsqu'elle releva son visage, elle vit Cal…


	3. Chapter 3

Oubliant ses maux, la jeune femme se releva.

« CAL ! Cal, est-ce que ça va ?

J'ai connu mieux.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent, et puis, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tu me demande de ne pas m'inquiéter ? Tu as vu ton état ? lui répondit-elle en retenant un sanglot »

En effet, Cal Lightman était bien amoché. Il avait la lèvre inférieur en sang, l'arcade également et des bleus sur tout le corps. Il était replié sur lui-même, comme épuisé. Il avait mal et pourtant, la main de Gillian posé sur son visage endolori semblait avoir l'effet d'une pommade. Mais son regard lui, lui écorcha le cœur et il se disait que cette situation n'était définitivement pas pour elle. Il se demandait pourquoi ces hommes l'avaient kidnapper. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si le mafieux aux commandes de ce cirque avait été mis en prison. Il avait ensuite réussi à s'enfuir et la première chose qu'il avait voulu faire était de se venger et de renflouer ses caisses. Apparemment, il va faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il maudissait alors les circonstances qui faisait que Gillian se trouvait avec lui dans cette pièce lugubre. A croire que ces hommes étaient vraiment malins puisque à présent, sa seule envie était de collaborer et de ne pas faire l'idiot afin de préserver au mieux Gillian.

« Attend, laisse-moi te détacher. Par chance, ce ne sont pas des menottes…

Gillian… je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîner la dedans.

Entraîner dans quoi ? Je ne sais même pas qui ils sont.

Je crois que ce sont les hommes de mains du mafieux qu'on a mis en prison il y a quelques mois… dit-il tout en se massant à présent les poignets.

Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Si ça se trouve, si je ne t'avais pas… je sais pas moi , emmener en interrogatoire avec moi, rien ne se serait passer !

Arrête Cal, tu ne pouvais absolument rien prévoir. Ne te reproche pas n'importe quoi.

Tu ne peut pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de te voir ici… Regarde ça, tu est toute sale, à croire que ces brutes t'ont carrément traîner jusque ici ! C'est pas un endroit pour toi !

Ah, et tu penses que c'est un endroit pour toi aussi ? »

Cal se leva péniblement de sa chaise pour s'asseoir dans un coin miraculeusement propre, à même le sol. Le dos contre le mur, il ferma les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir arriver Gillian et ceci l'a vraiment déstabiliser, lui qui d'habitude, est plus ou moins maître de la situation. Gillian vient se poser à côté de lui.

« Torres et Locker vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir arriver et vont bien commencer par nous chercher à un moment donné. Dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Oui bien sûr, et quand le téléphone sonnera sans nouvelles, ils réagiront… »

Après un temps de silence, Gillian hésita à parler.

« Cal…

Oui ?

Je ne le dirais pas avec une autre personne, mais là… j'ai vraiment peur…lui avoua-t-elle en le regardant. »

Cal ne sut quoi répondre, et en signe de réconfort, passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Gillian se détendit donc un peu et se blotti contre lui. Elle retient un sanglot.

« Ne t'en fait pas, on va nous sortir de là… »


	4. Chapter 4

Gillian sentait chaque battement de cœur de Cal, son oreille quasi collé à son torse. Elle ferma les yeux, et à présent plus rien ne comptait plus que ce rythme régulier. Enfin relaxée, Gillian prit la main de Cal. Elle afficha un petit sourire lorsqu'à son contact, les battements se sont accélérés durant quelques secondes. Gillian voulait dormir, mais n'y parvenant pas, elle préféra jouer avec les doigts de Cal. Quand à lui, il avait le regard dans le vide et réfléchissait.

Il ne savait pas précisément à quoi et laisser filer. Il savourait étrangement l'instant présent, où personne ne venait les embêter et où ils pouvaient être seuls tout les deux sans les brutes qui les surveillaient dehors. Ils pouvaient même tenter d'oublier le lieu où il se trouvait et imaginer que ce n'est qu'un vilain cauchemar… ou un doux rêve dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à voir. Mais ce dont Cal tentait de ne pas penser, c'est ce que ces ravisseurs pourraient faire à Gillian. Il savaient. Lui connaissait mieux que quiconque ce que des gens de ce genre étaient capable de faire, et il en était terriblement angoissé. Ces ordures en capturant Gillian savaient qu'il touchait là, son point faible. Il en était persuadé. Gillian en dehors de tout cela, il était motivé pour ne pas la laisser, la savait en sécurité et s'autoriser tout et n'importe quoi. Mais Gillian ici, avec lui, dans la même galère, c'était autre chose. Il voulait coopérer, quel que soit ce qu'ils demandent tant qu'ils la laisseraient tranquille. Il n'avait pas envie d'être tabassé donc ne tentait pas le diable pour ne pas la blesser. Lui après tout, se foutait d'avoir un bras en moins, mais Gillian s'en inquiéterait beaucoup trop. Il faisait tout pour qu'elle soit sereine, même si franchement, la situation ne le permettait pas.

Un journée de plus se déroula dans la même cellule. Ils le mesuraient à la montre de Cal et à la cadence des repas qu'on leur servait, si on pouvait appeler ça des repas. Du pain, de l'eau ou de la soupe. Pour s'occuper, Cal et Gillian faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils parlaient, blaguaient même ou parfois restaient dans le silence, blottis toujours de la même manière.

Cal savait que Locker et Torres travaillaient déjà à leur disparition. Après tout, ils y étaient préparés. Si Cal était introuvable un beau jour, ou Gillian ou encore pire : les deux, tout le monde savait qu'il y avait un problème. Avec en plus Reynolds, Cal et Gillian ne faisaient plus qu'espérer. Cependant, Cal avait entendu une conversation avec l'autre gros dur à travers la porte. Son patron avait été là apparemment, mais était parti. Voilà pourquoi on ne venait pas les embêter, ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire… mais le ton sur lequel l'homme disait vouloir se « défouler » donna un frisson à Lightman. Il n'eut pas tord, puisqu'à peine eut-il cette pensée que ce même homme entra dans la pièce brutalement. Il désigna Gillian en disant, d'un ton ferme, presque inquiétant :

« Toi, tu viens avec moi.

_ Non. Répondit Cal en intimant à Gillian par un geste de rester assise.

_ Comment ça non ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Cal maintenant debout.

_ Elle n'ira nulle part.

_ Tu n'est pas en position de négocier à ce que je sache ! Lui répondit-il en lui donna un coup de pieds dans le ventre. »

Mais le visage apeuré de Gillian lui redonna du courage pour se relever et se mettre entre l'homme et Gillian. L'homme regarda longuement et d'un air menaçant Lightman. Gillian se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lightman :

« Cal…

_ J'ai dit non. Si vous voulez emmener Gillian je ne sais où, il faudra me tuer d'abord.

_... d'accord… D'accord. Si tu le prend comme ça. »

L'homme frappa de nouveau Cal. Il se mit alors sur les genoux, presque plié de douleur. L'homme le traina alors jusqu'à la chaise posée dans un coin et l'attacha fermement.

« Si tu le prend comme ça, tu va rester ici. Dit l'homme en s'accoudant au mûr prés de la porte.

Toi, enlève ta chemise.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai dit ENLEVE TA CHEMISE ! Je m'ennuis comme un rat mort, il faut bien une distraction ! se justifiât-il en affichant un sourire carnassier.

_ Pas question.

_ Ralala faut tout leur montrer à ces prisonniers. »

Après avoir dit cela, l'homme dégaina un flingue de sa veste et menaça Lightman.

« Si tu t'enlève pas ta chemise tout de suite, je le butte.

_ NON ! Non ne faites pas ça je vous en pris ! »

Les yeux de Gillian s'embrumèrent de larmes. Son regard s'adressa à Lightman qui lui disait du regard de ne rien faire, de ne pas obtempérer. Un larme coula sur son visage et Cal cru qu'il allait en mourir.

« Excuse-moi Cal… dit Gillian non sans étouffer un sanglot.

_ Et lentement ! Je veux savourer. Répondit l'homme en affichant un grand sourire.

_ Ne le tuez pas… supplia presque Gillian en enlevant un bouton de sa chemise »

Ses mains tremblaient. Quand à Cal, il refusait d'admettre ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Et lui qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Il débattit ses mains de toutes ses forces et finit par réussir à défaire peu à peu le nœud. Gillian quant à elle en était au troisième bouton, et elle était à présent bouleversé, ce qu'appréciait apparemment l'homme en face d'elle dont le sourire avait redoublé. Son cœur battait si fort, et sa peur de la veille ne représentait que 5% de l'actuelle. Cal avait quasiment réussi à se libérer et s'apprêtait à bondir lorsque quelqu'un tapa à la porte d'un bruit bref mais fort.

« GREG ! Qu'est ce que tu fout on t'attend !

_ Ouais j'arrive ! Et vous deux, vous ne payez rien pour attendre… »

L'homme, ou plutôt « Greg » quitta la pièce. Cal réussi à se défaire de son emprise et accouru vers Gillian qui lui tomba dans les bras. Cal la serra fort comme si elle allait lui échapper des mains en la berçant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini.

_ Oui mais jusqu'à quand Cal ? A chaque fois, je me dis que ce moment est le pire de ma vie, et un autre encore pire arrive…

_ Je suis là ok ? Je serais intervenu, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tant que tu est avec moi, tout va bien ok ? On va s'en sortir, je te le promet , on va s'en sortir. »

Leurs deux cœurs battent à présent à tout rompre. Cal ferma les yeux fermement pour ne pas pleurer ainsi que Gillian qui elle, resserra plus encore son étreinte…


	5. Chapter 5

Gillian ferma les boutons de sa chemise avec, en arrière plan, une plaisanterie de Cal qui disait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. La remarque la fit sourire. Venant d'une autre personne, elle serait partie dans un coin et ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole, mais venant de Cal, tout était différent.

Gillian se mit à réfléchir en regardant le sol. Qu'aurait fait cette brute si Cal n'avait pas réussi à se détacher ? Si personne n'avait tapé à la porte ? Il l'aurait violé ? Qui plus est devant Cal ? Rien que ce regard vicieux et sans cœur sur elle l'a dégoutée. Elle avait envie de vomir. Comment quelqu'un peut être aussi… cruel ?

Voyant Gillian tracassé, Cal s'approcha d'elle et s'assieds.

« A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il doucement en repoussant ses cheveux dans son cou.

_ Cal… tu crois qu'il aurait fait quoi s'il avait pu continuer ?

_ Je préfère ne pas y penser… c'est mieux…

_ J'aimerai ne pas y penser mais… et s'il m'avait violé ? Devant toi en plus… S'il te plait, ne refait plus jamais ça.

_ Plus jamais quoi ?

_ Ne t'interpose plus… Si on demande de m'emmener dans une autre pièce, ne fait rien.

_ Alors là, pas question.

_ Mais Cal ! Je préfère encore qu'on me fasse je ne sais quoi loin de toi, plutôt que sous tes yeux !

_ Et moi, je préfère faire tout pour empêcher ça !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je… »

Qu'allait-il répondre après tout ? Parce que je t'aime… ? Ce n'était franchement, ni l'endroit, ni le moment… Cal se surprit à penser tout cela. Il aurait préféré que cette sorte de révélation se déroule dans l'agence, dans son bureau, dans l'embrassure d'une porte ou même dans la rue plutôt que dans cette cellule sordide. Cal ferma les yeux. « C'était l'émotion du moment sans doute… oui… c'était cela c'est tout… » tentait-il de se convaincre.

« Parce que je ne peux pas voilà tout ! Je ne les laisserai jamais te faire de crasses je peux te l'assurer ! »

Le regard compréhensif de Gillian le rassura. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser à ce moment précis. Il se retient de toute ses forces en pensant que ce n'était pas le moment adéquat et se remis à sa place habituelle. Quelques heures passèrent, et rapidement, la peur fit place à l'ennui. Cal et Gillian poussèrent tout deux en même temps un soupir de lassitude qui les firent ensuite sourire. Gillian se posa contre le mûr d'a côté en mettant ses jambes sur celle de Cal. Il y posa ses mains tout en s'adossant un peu plus encore contre le mûr. Il tentait de ne pas penser aux nombreuses fois où ils les avaient admirés au détour d'un regard, lorsqu'elle quittait son bureau ou y était assise.

« Gillian ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Franchement… va falloir que tu m'explique comment tu as fait pour ne pas écorcher tes collants.

_ Une femme ne révèle jamais ses secrets plaisanta-t-elle. Le talent, ça ne s'apprend pas !

_ Quelle modestie !

_ Oui je sais… Au fait, Cal… Dit, c'est quoi la plus grosse honte que tu as eu ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

_ Je sais pas, je viens d'y penser.

_ Je te le dirais pas.

_ Ooooh allez Cal s'il te plaiiiiiiit !

_... RAH ! T'arrive toujours à m'avoir hein… Bon… mais tu rigole pas ok ?

_ Oui oui dit-elle en se replaçant à côté de lui.

_ En fait voilà... Quand j'étais au collège, j'ai failli me casser la figure dans les escaliers, enfin… j'ai pas failli, JE me suis cassé la gueule et… le seul reflexe débile que j'ai eu a été de m'accrocher à la ceinture de la mini jupe de ma prof d'en face… »

Gillian afficha un grand sourire en se retenant de toute ses forces de rire.

« Et puis voilà… la pauvre s'est retrouvée avec moi tout en bas, la jupe quasi relevé… Bon c'est bon, arrête de faire semblant que ça te fait rien ! »

Gillian commença à rigoler, non sans une petite tape sur le bras de Cal. Il en profita pour remettre son bras autour de ses épaules, comme à présent il se plaisait à faire. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis, plongé dans leur pensées.

« ALALA ben finalement, on est pas si mal là !

_ Moi j'ai un peu mal au cou…

_ Bon ben j'enlève mon bras alors

_ Non laisse le lui-dit-elle en prenant sa main et en se rapprochant encore de Cal »

« Bon Dieu ! » pensa alors Cal. Il se retenait de toute ses forces de ne pas l'embrasser du mieux qu'il le pouvait. « Je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps comme ça moi… »


	6. Chapter 6

Torres, Reynolds et Eli eux, étaient dans leur bureau en train de rechercher activement toute piste les conduisant à Cal et Gillian. Cela faisait à présent 5 jours, bientôt 6 qu'ils avaient totalement disparus de la circulation, et chacun savait dés les deux premiéres heures que ce n'était absolument pas leur genre. Il se passait quelque chose. Et leurs soupçons furent confirmés quand il reçurent un coup de fil du ravisseur demandant toutes les recettes de l'agence à la fin de la semaine. Plus quelques suppléments.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvérent à éplucher des tonnes de vidéos surveillance du voisin d'en face de Cal qui avait posé une caméra au devant de chez lui sans le signaler après qu'il y eu un cambriolage dans une rue non loin de la sienne. Une chance d'un côté… mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas des plus passionnants de regarder des allers et venus de voitures. « Cal qui part de chez lui, Cal qui revient, Emily qui revient en douce chez elle dans la nuit, Cal qui part, Cal qui revient avec des courses, Gillian qui vient faire un coucou, Gillian qui repart à pas d'heure, Cal qui part, Cal qui revient, Cal qui part, Cal qui se fait tabasser par des mecs, Cal qui se fait emporter par une voiture noir… »

« MAIS ATTEND ! s'écria Eli qui était plongé alors dans ses pensées. Reynolds, Ria, venez voir ça ! »

Cal marchait de long en large en se trainant les pieds.

« Cal, arrête, tu me stresses !

_ Pfff… je m'ennuis. »

Gillian elle, s'était assise presque au milieu de la piéce, de profil à la porte. Elle avait replié ses genoux pour s'y accouder et regardait Cal marcher depuis maintenant au moins 15 minutes. Elle se leva, laissant un petit écart entre le mûr et elle, les jambes engourdies. Resigné, celui-ci vient prendre place derriére Gillian en posa son dos contre le mûr.

Son souffle chaud dans son cou lorsqu'il pris place lui donna des frissons et des papillons dans l'estomac. Elle ferma les yeux en espérant que Cal n'ai pas vu son trouble. Malheureusement, il l'avait remarqué et s'en amusait en approchant un peu plus son visage de son épaule. Elle sentait la chaleur émanant du corps de Cal, sa réspiration naissant dans son épaule pour mourir dans son cou. La sienne s'était faite plus profondément, plus intensément, peut-être une maniére de se contrôler. Elle ferma les yeux en se répétant de ne rien faire, ou de se retourner en lui adressant un grand sourire comme si rien ne l'a troublait, comme si tout allait bien. Cal lui pensait de plus en plus fort, se battait presque avec son fort interieur… « Après tout, à quoi bon ? A croire qu'on va mourir dans cette foutu cellule… Mais non, c'est ta meilleure amie voyons, TA MEILLEURE AMIE. Bah après tout, c'est pas non plus ma sœur ! Pourquoi j'ai un goût d'interdit quand j'ai des pensées comme ça… Peut-être parce qu'on travaille ensemble, ou que j'ai peur de la perdre… Ça me fait rappeler ce que me reprochait Zoé du temps où nous étions mariés. Elle était jalouse de notre proximité, elle ne voulait pas que nous restions amis. Ça aurait pu devenir le sujet de notre divorce d'ailleurs, puisque jamais je n'aurais cessé d'être avec Gillian. J'en ai marre. Qui ne perd rien n'a rien. ». Cal s'approcha un peu plus encore et parla, ou plutôt sussura :

« Tu connais la chanson Seduces Me ?

_ Non lui répondit-elle d'une voix peu sûr. »

Son trouble était franchement demasqué. Les lévres de Cal était à présent à quelques millimétres du cou de Gillian qui lui semblait alors irresistiblement attirant. La piéce leur semblait bouillonnante. Lorsque les lévres de Cal se posérent enfin sur le cou de Gillian, elle ne pu reprimer une pensée « Oh non… ». Elle sentit un bras qui l'entoura tandis que les baisers brulants de Cal ne faisaient que descendre et remonter lentement. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne qui se trouvait à présent sur son ventre, entourant ses doigts sans les siens. Prenant cela comme un oui, il fit glisser ses deux mains sur sa hanche pour lui intimer de se retourner. Elle se retourna, et, son visage près du sien, y plongea son regard. Posant ses mains dans son cou, elle dirigea doucement son visage vers celui de Cal, leurs lévres se rencontrant enfin en un baiser doux et passionné.

Cal renversa Gillian, qui à son tour, eu le dos posé contre le mûr en ne la lachant pas.

Il y avait presque un boucan au dehors de leur cellule, mais ils n'avaient presque pas l'air de s'en rendre compte ni se s'en soucier. Plus rien ne comptait plus que l'un et l'autre. Juste profiter du moment présent avant qu'il ne s'en aille…


	7. Chapter 7

« Tu as entendu ? »

Cal haussa les épaules et ré-emprisonna les lèvres de Gillian entre les siennes avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, ce auquel Gillian répondit. Il y avait un bordel phénoménal à côté ? La belle affaire ! S'ils avaient envie de se taper dessus, c'était leur problème !

« Cal ! insista la jeune femme en stoppant leur baiser.

_ Bon OK OK ! Purée, j'te jure, juste au moment où il ne faut pas venir me casser les »

Cal n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Reynolds entra en grand fracas. Il fit presque un vol plané en tentant d'enfoncer la porte comme un damné, ce qui eu pour effet d'envoyer valser sur le sol Cal et Gillian.

« Mais mais mais… QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA VOUS ? Vous êtes CON ou quoi ? s'écria Cal

_ Nan vous qu'est ce que vous foutez là !

_ Nan, VOUS qu'est ce que vous-

_ Oui bon bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Gillian, amusée de la réaction de Cal.

_ Ben, je suis venu vous sauvez !

_ Ben nia nia nia ! Dit Cal en faisant des mimiques. Vous auriez pu au passage éviter de nous foncez dessus ! Ça va Gillian ?

_ Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville lui répondit-elle en se massant la cheville.

_ Ben VOILA, vous êtes CONTENT ?

_ CAL ! s'écria la jeune femme

_ Vous avez disparu depuis 6 jours, il fallait absolument vous trouvez avant demain…

_ 6 jours déjà ! Je me sens comme Ingrid Betancourt. Ou encore Nelson Mandela. Répondit Cal d'un ton sarcastique. »

Gillian eut un sourire et regarda à présent au dehors de la cellule. Certains hommes étaient à terre tandis que 3 étaient en train de se faire menotter. Reynolds se dirigea vers la sortie tandis que Gillian continuait de regarder au derrière de la porte. Cal, qui était derrière elle, lui mit ses mains sur les hanches en lui disant : « Alors ? Tu sors ? A moins que tu ne veuille rester ici, enfin j'veux dire, c'est ton choix, moi après j'te suis ». Gillian lui sourit une fois de plus et sorti avec un peu de difficulté accompagné de Cal.

Toute l'équipe se retrouva deux heures plus tard au groupe, plus précisément dans le bureau de Cal.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini…

_ Enfin ! compléta Cal

_ J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur, nous avons tout fait pour vous retrouvez le plus vite possible… rassura Ria.

_ Vous savez, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, et puis, tout n'a pas été désagréable… sous entendu Cal en regardant en coin Gillian qui elle aussi, affichait un petit sourire charmeur.

_ Oui c'est vrai ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il vous fasse quelque chose pendant une semaine comme vous étiez un peu une « monnaie d'échange », vous avez du sacrément vous ennuyez ! S'écria Eli.

_ Vous ne vous imaginez même pas… lui répondit Gillian.

_ Non mais le plus drôle, c'est que, bon ok ils se sont un peu défoulés sur moi la première journée, mais Gillian n'a rien eu. Et c'est juste quand Reynolds est rentré qu'il lui a foulé la cheville, bonjour le héro ! »

Ria & Eli sortirent de la pièce en souriant, rassuré tout de même de savoir que leurs amis étaient sains et saufs.

« Dit Eli… tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose toi ?

_ De ?

_ Entre Lightman et Foster…

_ Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

_ Je sais pas, j'ai cru voir une petite lueur dans leur yeux quand Cal a dit que tout n'avez pas été désagréable… »


	8. Chapter 8

Retour sur le bureau de Lightman. Cal se leva, s'agenouilla auprès de Gillian et lui massa un peu la cheville.

« Ça va ta cheville ?

_ Un peu mieux… »

Cal fit glisser sensuellement ses mains sur les jambes de Gillian pour les poser sur les accoudoirs du siège où celle-ci était assise. Cal se redressa pour arriver à sa hauteur. Gillian en avait la chair de poule. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais tout se lisait dans leur regard, comme si leurs âmes étaient juste connectées l'une à l'autre.

« AH ! Je vous cherchais Foster, désolé pour la cheville, franchement, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! s'écria Reynolds en rentrant comme un boulet de canon. Bon en tout cas, je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup à faire ! Bon rétablissement ! Dit-il avant de sortir aussi vite qu'il n'était rentré »

Lightman soupira et se recentra sur le visage de Gillian. Elle regarda durant une fraction de seconde les lèvres de Cal, et elle savait qu'il le remarquerait. D'ailleurs, c'était là son but… Elle ne faisait à présent plus rien pour cacher son attirance et Cal s'avérait entreprenant. Elle qui pensait qu'il fuirait, elle était heureuse de la tournure de la situation.

« Tu disais ?

_ Cal, j'ai »

Mais à peine eut-elle de nouveau l'envie de capturer ses lèvres, une autre personne entra à grand fracas et Gillian se fit retomber lourdement sur le siège, presque en pestant.

« Dr. Lightman, il faut que

_ Attendez, vous voyez pas que je suis occupé là ?

_ Oh eu pardon, mais il faut

_ Non. Ecoutez Sarah, repassez… j'en sais rien moi… demain. Dit-il en prenant la pauvre secrétaire par les épaules et en la menant vers la sortie.

_ Youpi, on sera jamais tranquille ! s'adressant ensuite à Gillian qui était maintenant debout.

_ Cal, si tu veut, personne ne passe jamais dans mon bureau…

_ haha trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il »

A peine eut-elle le temps de dire ouf' que Cal prit soudain Gillian dans ses bras. N'attendant pas une protestation, il courra dans toute l'agence avec elle, qui de son côté, ordonnait à Cal de la faire redescendre en riant. Arrivait à la porte de son bureau, il la reposa.

« AND THE WINNER IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ?

_ Cal, ce que j'essayais de te dire, c'est que j'ai oublié les clés de mon bureau chez moi. »

Cal se posa le front contre la porte en pestant.

« POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? arriva et demanda Torres, presque inquiète.

_ Ce qu'il se paaaasse ? Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se PASSE ? VOILA ce qu'il se passe ! s'écria Cal »

Il se tourna vers Gillian et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il quitta la scène, laissant Gillian dans un grand silence, puis revient en la reprenant de la même manière et repartit sans un mot.

« … JE LE SAVAIS ! s'écria Torres.

_ Ma petite, moi, ça fait un moment que je le sais… lui répondit Sarah en repartant vaquer à ses occupations habituelles »

* * *

_**FIN**_

__


End file.
